


Spooky's Umbrella Academy Comics

by spookyskittles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comic strips, Digital Art, Everyone is drawn from memory haha, Fanart, Funny, I make these instead of sleeping, hopefully, so that's what we're working with here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyskittles/pseuds/spookyskittles
Summary: Comic strips I made based on The Umbrella Academy TV show. :)(These are very silly.)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 122





	1. Meet the Wife




	2. Save Our Nannies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support!! <3 I really didn't expect these to be interesting to anyone, and I'm happy to be wrong!


	3. This Seat's Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued support!! :) Means the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out, and do let me know if you liked it, or would like to see more of this :)


End file.
